She Wants Revenge
by Frozen Rosenrot
Summary: Songfic inspirada nas músicas da banda She Wants Revenge. Sasuke aceita ir ao bar mais popular de Konoha. O que acontece quando ele se encontra com Sakura, ambos totalmente bêbados? Bom, leia se quiser descobrir.
1. Chapter 1

**She Wants Revenge**

Uma fic que era pra ser uma simples oneshot, mas acabou ficando com 3 capítulos... Whatever! Divirtam-se no Konoha's Sin.

Konoha's Sins: algo como "pecados de Konoha".

She Wants Revenge: Ela quer vingança

Os 3 capítulos foram baseados em músicas da banda She Wants Revenge.

**She Wants Revenge**

**Act I – Out Of Control**

_Ato I – Fora do Controle_

- Ah! Teme! Por favor! Só uma vez!

- Mas o que infernos eu iria fazer naquele lugar?

- Parar de pensar apenas em missões e se divertir! Por Kami-sama! Até Hinata vai lá!

- Ótimo, agora já sei por que você quer tanto ir lá!

- Te-teme! Cala a boca!

- Ah, vai ficar corado agora, dobe?

- Olha Sasuke, eu desisto. O Konoha's Sins é o melhor bar daqui. Você precisa se divertir! Tenho certeza que você não vai se arrepender de ir!

- Ok, dobe. Mas, só dessa vez.

- AÊ SASUKE-TEME-'TEBBAYO!

- Porra, cala a boca seu desgraçado!

- Ok, ok! Te encontro as 23hs na frente do KS, ok?

- Tanto faz... Até.

"_Kuso!_

_O que infernos eu tava pensando quando aceitei vir aqui?_

"_Quer saber, _eu_ vou é beber mais."_

Sasuke estava sentado em um banco no bar, bebendo sua 6ª dose de sakê. Estava com uma camisa preta, sem mangas, com o símbolo Uchiha nas costas. Uma calça jeans escura e um All-Star preto.

- Uchiha. Deveria parar de beber tanto.

- Hyuuga. Nara. Chegaram agora?

Neji estava usando uma calça jeans escura, uma camisa branca e sapato social. Shikamaru estava usando uma regata colada verde, que exibia seus músculos definidos, e uma calça esportiva, com um tênis de corrida.

- Hmm, na verdade estamos aqui antes mesmo de você e Naruto. Ele foi conversar com o pessoal na nossa mesa e você sentou ai para beber. – Shikamaru dizia escondendo um sorriso fraco. – _"Ele tá chapado..."_

- Há quanto tempo eu to aqui?

- Acho que uma hora. – Disse Neji arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Hm... É, acho que eu vou lá com vocês.

Sasuke ouviu Shikamaru falando baixo com o Hyuuga algo como "ele está bêbado, que problemático!"

Mas ele não estava bêbado! Ele tava... Alto.

- Sasuke! Paro de enche a cara?

- Eu também estou ótimo, obrigado por perguntar, Inuzuka.

Shino deu uma risada baixa com o comentário.

Na mesa estavam sentados, respectivamente, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino e Sasuke. Mas tinham várias cadeiras vazias.

- Onde está o resto de pessoal?

- Eles estão no andar de cima, dançando.

- Isso aqui é uma boate?

- Uchiha! Você vem aqui e nem sabe o que é? – Neji disse incrédulo enquanto o resto do pessoal se matava de rir.

- Naruto me arrastou pra cá. – Disse Sasuke ignorando as risadas.

- Hey, pessoal, vamos mostrar a casa para Sasuke.

- Ok. – Disseram todos concordando com Shikamaru.

Eles subiram as escadas, e Shino abriu uma porta.

Os garotos entraram e passaram pela pista de dança, causando um alvoroço nas mulheres que lá estavam. Algumas apenas sorriam, outras se jogavam nos garotos. Sasuke avistou Naruto e Hinata dançando, e logo a sua frente algumas mesas, onde sentaram. Menos Kiba, ele ficou na pista de dança com um grupo de garotas.

- Puta que o pariu! Isso é a caixa de Pandora por acaso?

- Por que, Sasuke? – Pergunta Shino sem entender.

- Só tem demônio aqui!

Risos de todos.

- Eu não diria isso se fosse você. – Comentou Neji.

- Por quê? – O Uchiha terminava mais uma dose do sakê. Já nem sentia mais a ardência em sua garganta.

- Olhe ali naquela parede. Acho que temos uma coisa interessante.

**With her high heel against the wall**

**Kind of dancing, though not at all**

**She had stockings running up to her thighs**

**Snaps her fingers to keep the time**

****_Com seu salto alto contra a parede_

_Um tipo de dança, embora não totalmente_

_Ela tinha meias que corriam até suas coxas_

_Estalava os dedos para manter o ritmo. _

- Aquela ali é a Sakura? – Disse Sasuke com os olhos arregalados, quase se engasgando com sua bebida após uma "discreta" secada na garota.

Sakura usava seu cabelo, agora longo, preso em um rabo de cavalo, com a franja cobrindo seu rosto, que fitava o chão. Usava uma camiseta vermelha, sem mangas, um pouco decotada, não dava pra ver muita coisa, mas a intenção era essa, uma mini-saia preta, e meias pretas, que iam até sua coxa, presas por uma cinta-liga que aparecia, devido ao comprimento da saia. Nos seus pés, um scarpin envernizado, vermelho e com um salto razoavelmente alto.

- Sim. – Disse Neji após um ataque de risos interno.

- Desde quando ela se veste assim? – Pergunta Sasuke totalmente assustado.

- Hã... Desde que ela sai de casa não só para treinar e ir em missões. – Shino não resiste e começa a rir da cara de Sasuke.

- Cacete! Eu realmente tinha que sair mais de casa.

- Hey, Uchiha, para de babar! – Shikamaru logo se arrepende de ter dito isso, Sasuke o fitou com o Sharingan ativado. – Oh, shit. Fodeu. – O riso desaparece.

- Oh, oh. Fica calmo ai Sasuke! Se for fazer alguma coisa, faça algo produtivo.

- Tipo...? – Questiona Sasuke ao Hyuuga, porém sem tirar os olhos de Shikamaru.

- Vai dançar com a Sakura!

**From the back of the room I saw her there**

**I said she wants to be alone and I shouldn't dare**

**But then she noticed me glance at her**

**I had no choice but to dance with her**

_Do fundo da sala eu a vi._

_Eu disse que ela queria ficar sozinha, e eu não ousaria._

_Mas ela notou que eu estava olhando ela._

_Eu não tinha escolha a não ser dançar com ela._

Sasuke caminha lentamente até a rosada. Essa, diferente do que ele achou, não fugiu ou desviou de seu olhar. Ela lhe devolveu um meio sorriso, o meio sorriso dele. Não saiu do lugar até o Uchiha estar com as mãos em sua cintura.

- Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun... – Esta foi à primeira vez em anos que ele a escutou chamar-lo assim. Desde sua volta ela apenas o evitava.

Com o rápido encontro dos corpos, as respirações se mesclavam, e ambos ficaram ali. Um sentido o corpo do outro, sem nem ao menos quebrar o contato visual.

- Vamos dançar? – Perguntou Sakura naquela posição que eles estavam, ele pode sentir os lábios roçando um no outro. Mas não só isso. Também pode sentir o cheiro de álcool que vinha da boca vermelha dela. Ela estava mais embriagada do que ele.

- Neji! Como você deixa o Sasuke ir dançar com a Sakura? Ela está totalmente bêbada!

- Oras! Vocês que não cuidaram dela! – Disse Neji sorrindo, já imaginando onde a embriagues dos dois iria acabar.

- Cala a boca, oh cabeludo! Eu tive que dançar com sua mulher já que você tinha sumido! E tive que largar Sakura sozinha!

- Hey, Ino, relaxa. Sakura está em boas mãos. – Shikamaru sorri cúmplice com Neji.

**The lights that move sideways and up and down**

**The beat takes you over and spins you round**

**Our hearts steady-beating, the sweat turns to cold**

**We're slaves to the DJ and out of control**

_As luzes que se movem para os lados, para cima e para baixo_

_A batida que te leva e faz você rodar_

_Nossos corações batendo, o suor se tornando frio_

_Somos escravos do DJ e foras do controle._

- Neji, o Sasuke tá bêbado? – Pergunta a Tenten para seu amado após alguns beijos.

- Hã... Por quê?

- Ele está dançando. E com a Sakura.

- Hnn... Digamos que ele bebeu um pouco hoje.

- Hmm... Whatever. – Disse por fim Tenten pensativa, logo se entregando aos lábios de Neji.

- Shika-kun! Vamos dançar? – Pergunta Ino com sua melhor cara de gatinho do Shrek.

- Ha, Ino! Larga a mão de ser problemática. Vai lá com o Shino.

- Ah, tudo bem! Vamos Shino?

- Tá... – Shino diz olhando para Shikamaru com olhos mortais. Sorte do Nara que Shino sempre está de óculos.

Nesse momento chega Naruto e Hinata e começam a conversar com o Nara.

**I watched her feet move, her hips they sway**

**Does a hair flip then starts to say**

**Oh, my God, it's my favorite song**

**I pull her close and she sings along**

_Eu vi os pés dela se mexerem, eles balançam os quadris dela_

_Ela joga o cabelo e começa a dizer_

"_Oh, meu Deus, é minha música preferida!"_

_Eu a puxo mais perto e ela canta junto_

Aquela boca se mexendo rapidamente, tentando acompanhar a letra da música, impedida pelo excesso de álcool. Aquele perfume embriagante misturado com o cheiro de sakê. Os movimentos que ela realizava com os quadris, ele os sentia, afinal, suas mãos estavam ali. Tudo nela o chamava. Ele a queria. Agora. Com essa música, com essas luzes, com essas vozes, com tudo.

E sem esperar a reação da garota, ele a beija. De um jeito agressivo, necessitado.

**We can't slow down even if we tried**

**If the record keeps spinning so will I**

**She likes disco and tastes like a tear**

**Tells me don't stop dancing and she's pulling me near**

_Nós não conseguiríamos ir mais devagar mesmo se tentássemos_

_Se a música vai continuar, eu também vou_

_Ela gosta da batida e tem gosto de lágrima_

_Diz para eu não parar de dançar enquanto me puxa mais perto._

Os beijos foram ficando cada vez mais intensos.

Logo Sasuke passou a explorar o pescoço de Sakura, ela estava suada, com um gosto salgado, parecia até o gosto de lágrimas.

Sakura em resposta apenas o puxou pelo cabelo, o afastando de seu pescoço e roçando os lábios no lóbulo de sua orelha, soltando o gemido que ela abafou antes.

A Haruno não conseguia pensar em mais nada, a não ser no final da música que estava tocando.

**We've got nowhere to go, we've got nothing to prove**

**Instead of dancing alone, I should be dancing with you**

**This song is turning me on, the beat is doing me in**

**Or maybe it's only you, but either way, lets begin**

_Nós não temos para onde ir, não temos nada para provar_

_Ao invés de dançar sozinho, eu deveria dançar com você_

_O som está me animando, a batida está me fazendo sentir_

_Ou talvez seja apenas você, mas de qualquer jeito, vamos começar._

- Sa- suke-kun. – Diz Sakura entre um gemido e outro, fazendo o Uchiha a fita-la com seus olhos negros. – Vamos sair daqui?

Era obvio as segundas intenções naquelas palavras. Foda-se. Vamos continuar nos divertindo.

- Claro. – Diz Sasuke com um meio sorriso malicioso, voltando a beijá-la, pela ultima vez. Naquele lugar. Nesse dia.

**N/A: **Wow! _ !

Simplesmente 7 páginas no Word! E, bom, apenas o primeiro de 3 capítulos!


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hi sweeties! Bom, hã, o cápitulo tá meio... Para pessoas que pensam como maiores de 18 anos! Que isso fique bem claro, ok?**

* * *

**She Wants Revenge**

**Act II – Tear You Apart**

_Ato II – Rasgar você ao meio_

**Got a big plan, his mind's set, maybe it's right**

**At the right place and right time, maybe tonight**

**In a whisper or handshake sending a sign**

**Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind**

_Tenho um grande plano, ele definiu, talvez seja o certo_

_No lugar certo e tempo certo, talvez hoje_

_Em um sussurro ou tremor mandando um sinal_

_Quero fazer e beijar profundamente, espere, não importa._

- Então, aonde você quer ir?

Ele perguntou com um sussurro na orelha de Sakura, em meio de beijos excitados.

Ir a algum lugar? Ah, sim, essa foi idéia dela. Não importa onde, merda, como o desejava!

"_Será que é efeito do álcool? Será que é por que me sinto tão sozinha desde que... Droga! Não queria lembrar disso!"_

Tudo que ela queria era esquecer o passado. O amor que sentia por ele, o amor que ela aprendeu a nutrir por outra pessoa. Queria esquecer. Não queria ele perto dela. Mas, droga! Como sentia falta do calor que está sentindo agora. Como sentia falta de tremer sobre alguém. Queria ter espasmos de prazer, queria sentir sua mente ficar vazia e uma sensação maravilhosa a invadindo. Mas não era só isso. Agora ela queria sentir tudo isso com ele. Na boca dele, na mão dele, _nele_.

Logo que desperta de seus pensamentos, ela percebe que já estão na vila Uchiha. Na casa dele. No quarto dele. Na cama dele.

Ela fora lá com Naruto algumas vezes, mas nem se quer olhou para_ ele_.

Sua boca foi tomada novamente. Ela o empurra. Fita os orbes negros.

- O que foi Sakura? – Ele pergunta um pouco confuso com a reação dela.

- Cala a boca. Vamos fazer do meu jeito.

- Hã?

Idiota. Ele não entendeu. Mas iria. Sakura o beija fervorosamente, o deita, "delicadamente", na cama. Tira a camisa preta dele, jogando-a para trás. Passa sua língua sexualmente por todo o corpo desnudo de Sasuke, arrancando-lhe gemidos, hora abafados, outras vezes parecendo um grito.

- Sakura, chega... Vamos continuar... – Ele disse com uma voz rouca, quase inaudível.

- Não.

- Não? – Pergunta com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Não. Vamos parar. – Ela diz com o sorriso mais sínico que ele já viu, e antes que ele pudesse dizer algo ela acrescenta. – Eu já volto. Espere-me. Nu.

Sakura entra no banheiro da suíte, fechando a porta. Sasuke se apressa a tirar a roupa. Meu Deus, ela o estava enlouquecendo. Ele chegava até a ter medo do que vinha a seguir.

Ela soltou os cabelos róseos, tirou a saia e a blusa. Restava apenas o sutiã preto com rendas, a calcinha fio dental, também preta, a cinta-liga e as meias. Reforçou seu batom vermelho, para combinar com o scarpin. Ela tinha que admitir, ela estava extremamente sexy. Ele vai o levar a loucura, pois assim ele a levará ao paraíso.

Enquanto Sakura estava no banheiro, Sasuke refletia sobre a situação. Quando voltou a Konoha, ele esperava ser, no mínimo, amigo de Sakura. Não esperava que ela fosse o ignorar como ela fez. Mas não podia culpar-la. O erro foi dele. Mas mesmo assim, não esperava que o "reencontro" deles fosse ser assim. Ah, foda-se! Ele estava gostando mesmo assim. Para se acalmar um pouco, ele retira um cigarro do maço e começa a fumar. Ele chega até a rir, lembrando de como foi largar a boate. Todos falando, ou tentando, alguma coisa para eles, ele os ignorou, ela acenou com a cabeça e um sorriso maldoso nos lábios vermelhos.

**Late night, in passing, mention it flip to her**

**Best friend, it's no thing, maybe it slipped**

**but the slip turns to terror and a crush to like**

**when she walked in he froze up, leave it to fright**

_Tarde da noite, de passagem, mencionou virar isso para ela_

_Melhor amigo, isso não é nada, talvez isso falhou _

_Mas a falha vira terror e atração vira gostar_

_Quando ela entrou, ele congelou, deixe isso assustar-lo._

Sasuke estava... Sem adjetivos para descrever o que estava vendo. Sakura estava parada na porta do banheiro, linda, sexy, _vulgar_, lambendo seus dedos enquanto observava o Uchiha fumando nu em sua cama. Ela estava com uma sobrancelha arqueada, com um meio sorriso vermelho no rosto nem um pouco corado. Ao tirar os dedos molhados da boca, os passa pela extensão do pescoço, até suas coxas.

**It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak**

**And you leave to have a cigarette, knees get weak**

**Escape was just a nod and a casual wave**

**Obsess about it, heavy for the next two days**

_É bonito de certa forma, até você não conseguir falar_

_E você deixa de ter um cigarro, os joelhos ficam fracos_

_A fuga foi apena um aceno e uma onda casual_

_Obcecados com isso, pesados pelos próximos dois dias._

Sakura observa o queixo de Sasuke caindo enquanto a observava. Ela chegou até a rir da cena.

Sasuke já não agüentava mais! Ele pulou da cama e a encostou na parede, beijando-a ferozmente, passando suas mãos por toda a extensão do corpo quente de Sakura. Essa ofegante e molhada, sentindo todo aquele prazer, e _sentindo_ o prazer dele também.

- Sakura, eu te amo. - Ele sabia que era uma mentira, mas precisava dizer isso a ela. O amor que ele estava sentindo ali não era o amor que ela sempre desejou. Era momentâneo.

**It's only just a crush, it'll go away**

**It's just like all the others it'll go away**

**Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know**

**You pray it all away but it continues to grow**

_É somente uma atração, vai passar_

_É somente como as outras, vai passar_

_Ou talvez isso seja perigoso e você apenas não sabe_

_Você reza pra que isso vá embora, mas continua crescendo._

Aquele sentimento, aquele calor, aquela tortura. Poder tocar na pele dela, poder senti-la. Ele queria possuir-la.

Ele a empurra para a cama, pega qualquer camiseta do chão, a venda.

- Sasuke! O que está fazendo? – Sakura questionava enquanto Sasuke tirava seu sutiã.

- Shh! Você vai gostar.

Ele a cala com um beijo. Não havia nada mais a ser dito.

Apanha mais alguns tecidos, e prende as mãos de Sakura na cabeceira da cama.

- Eu também vou gostar disso? – Ela pergunta com um sorriso malicioso.

- Mais do que você imagina.

Sasuke lhe dá um breve selinho, e passa a beijar o pescoço de Sakura. Logo que escuta um baixo gemido da rosada, deixa um rastro molhado de sua língua do pescoço até a sua orelha, sussurrando coisas que Sakura não entendia, e também não fazia questão de entender. Com sua visão e mãos bloqueadas, ela podia apenas sentir o prazer que ele proporcionava para ela.

Ao morder o lóbulo de Sakura, Sasuke recebe como retorno um grito de prazer, enquanto Sakura arqueava suas costas. Ele desceu até seus seios, massageando o direito com as mãos e o esquerdo com a língua.

Sakura se contorcia cada vez mais.

- Sa-su...ke...

-Hn? – Ele levanta os olhos, sem parar.

- Mais...

- O que? – Ele para e olha para aquele rosto vermelho, com lábios entre abertos em busca de ar.

- Eu quero mais. E-em baixo.

- Onde?

- Você sabe onde! Apenas vá logo!

- Implore!

- Sasuke, eu te suplico! Por favor...

Sasuke a beija, morde seu lábio inferior, passa a língua em seus mamilos, e desce... Passa sua língua nos cantos da barriga de Sakura, causando um grito da jovem.

- Desci o suficiente?

- N-não...Mais!

- Peça.

- Por favor, mais...

Então Sasuke desce ainda mais, brinca um pouco com o clitóris de Sakura, fazendo essa ficar ainda mais molhada e gritar mais alto.

- Den...tro...Por...Favor!

- Como você quiser!

Sasuke passa a penetrar-la com a língua.

- Sa-su...ke...

- Tá gostando?

- De...do...

- O que?

- Coloca seu dedo... Dentro.

- Hn. Como que se pede?

- Por favor, Sasuke!

- Sasuke o que?

- Sasuke-kun...

- Boa garota.

Ao colocar dois dedos dentro de Sakura, não percebeu nenhum, impedimento, barreira... Não, será que ele não era seu primeiro? Por que ela...

- Sakura?

- Hnn...?

- Sakura! – Sasuke para de masturbar-la. Ele tira a venda de Sakura.

- Por que parou?

- Por que você não me esperou?

Sakura entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Merda. Ele percebeu.

- Eu te esperei Sasuke... Tempo de mais até! 5 anos! Quase sem nenhuma noticia sua! – Disse a kunoichi olhando para a cama.

- Hn... - Não tinha como argumentar contra isso. Ela era a única que fazia isso com ele. - Quem foi?

- Hã?

- Quem foi, porra!

- Ca-calma Sasuke!

- Naruto? Kakashi? Poderia até ser o Lee!

- Ino.

- O que?

- Foi a Ino.

- O que a Ino fez? Te apresentou para ele?

- Não Sasuke. Minha primeira vez foi com a Ino... Nós namoramos, por quase 2 anos.

- Co-como? – Sasuke realmente estava com uma cara de idiota. Não conseguia acreditar! Perdeu para uma... Mulher?

- Como Sasuke? Bom, do mesmo jeito que você tava fazendo! – Sakura estava visivelmente irritada. Que pergunta mais idiota!

- E... Homens? – Ele perguntou olhando para aqueles olhos verdes, que transbordavam luxuria.

- Nenhum. Para isso, eu te esperei. – Sakura completa com um sorriso delicado. – Quer continuar?

- Continuar? Hn. – Sasuke solta os braços da rosada, esses já estavam o envolvendo, o puxando para cima dela. – Sakura... (**N/A: Wait, primeiro a música, depois ele continua falando!** ^^")

**I want to hold you close**

**Skin pressed against me tight**

**Lie still, and close your eyes girl**

**So lovely, it feels so right**

_Eu quero ficar perto de você_

_Sua pele pressionada contra a minha_

_Continue deitada, feche seus olhos garota_

_Tão doce, parece tão certo_

**I want to hold you close**

**Soft breath, beating heart**

**As I whisper in your ear**

_Eu quero segurar você perto_

_Respiração compassada, batimentos cardíacos_

_Enquanto eu sussurro em sua orelha_

- Sakura... **I want to fucking tear you apart **

_ Eu quero rasgar você ao meio._

E ao sussurrar isso para Sakura, ele volta a penetrar-la com os dedos, não calmamente, mas freneticamente, como se a vida dela dependesse disso.

Sakura se deliciava com os movimentos. O beijava, puxava seus cabelos, arranhava sua costa, e gritou ao sentir o primeiro orgasmo da noite. Mas ainda não era hora de parar, não mesmo.

- Sasuke-kun... – Ele disse depois de recuperar seu fôlego. – É a minha vez agora!

- Sua vez de que?

- Fazer você sentir prazer, querido... – Ah, aquele sorriso! Aquele sorriso que ela roubara dele! Não queria que ninguém mais o visse. Ele a queria só para ele. Nunca mais a deixaria gritar nas mãos de outro.

Sakura inverteu as posições, ficando em cima de Sasuke, não se sentou nele, não tocou nele. Apenas o olhou, por incontáveis segundos, ou seriam minutos? Tanto faz.

Ela começou beijando o pescoço dele. Fez uma trilha até o osso da virilha de Sasuke, mordiscando-a. Arrancando dos lábios do Uchiha alguns grunhidos. Não demorou muito para ela o servir com sua boca. Ela estava morrendo de vergonha, afinal, não conhecia o corpo masculino dessa forma, ela era medica, mas, bom, medicas não faziam... Isso com seus pacientes. Podia sentir o membro rijo pulsar dentro de sua boca.

- S-Sa-ku...ra! – Foi tudo o que o Uchiha conseguiu falar.

Após alguns minutos, pode sentir o orgasmo de Sasuke em seus lábios.

Ele a abraçou, os corpos suados colados, tentando respirar. Seus olhos se encontram, e um beijo longo começa.

Após mais alguns sussurros, alguns gritos, eles decidem que estava na hora de acabar com o desejo dos dois.

- Devagar, por favor! – Pediu a rosada, com as mãos nos braços fortes que estavam ao seu lado.

- Só no começo. – Ele lhe deu um sorriso. Não o meio sorriso habitual, um sorriso simples. O sorriso para ela.

E foi como ele disse, após algumas estocadas lentas, a dor se foi. Ao perceber isso, Sasuke passa a penetrar-la mais rapidamente.

- Ma-is... Forte!

Ela suplicava enquanto tentava respirar. Eles continuaram em um ritmo frenético, parecendo dois animais. Até que Sakura sentiu uma sensação a envolvendo, sua mente ficou vazia, seu corpo começou a tremer, e ela teve seu segundo orgasmo.

Sasuke percebeu, e sentiu-se orgulhoso por satisfazer-la. Mas ele ainda não queria parar. Continuou ainda mais forte, prolongando o orgasmo de Sakura. Não demorou muito para ele também ter o seu.

Após isso, eles se deitaram na cama, em busca de ar. Quando seu coração bateu normalmente, ela contou a ele que nunca o esqueceu, mas como também era uma mulher, sentia algumas necessidades. E ela gostava de Ino, recebia esse sentimento da loira, então passaram a namorar.

Ele a queria, sempre a desejou. E depois que conseguiu o que queria, percebeu que seu sentimento não era apenas carnal. Ele a queria por perto. Ele precisava dela só para ele.

**And they talked and looked away a lot, doing the dance**

**Her hand brushed up against his, she left it there**

**Told him how she felt and then they locked in a stare**

_E eles conversaram e olharam muito longe, fazendo a dança_

_A mão dela roçou contra a dele, ela a deixou ali_

_Disse a ele como se sentia e então eles trocaram um olhar_

**They took a step back, thought about it, what should they do**

**Cause theres always repercussions when you're dating in school**

**But their lips met, and reservations started to pass**

**Whether this was just an evening or a thing that would last**

_Eles deram um passo para trás, pensaram sobre isso, o que eles deveriam fazer_

_Por que sempre há repercussão quando se namora na escola_

_Mas seus lábios se encontraram, e as reservas começaram a passar_

_Se isso era apenas uma noite, ou algo que iria durar_

Eles já não se importavam. Foda-se o que Konoha inteira pensaria dela! "A pobre idiota que esperou ele pela vida inteira" ? E daí se eles a vissem assim, ela conseguiu o que queria.

Ela não se importaria se fossem apenas algumas noites. Era o suficiente para seu coração fragilizado.

Ele sentia um desejo carnal por ela. Ele não a deixaria ser de outro. Não importava o que ele tinha que fazer para isso.

**Either way he wanted her and this was bad**

**Wanted to do things to her it was making him crazy**

**Now a little crush turned into a like**

**And now he wants to grab her by the hair and tell her**

_De qualquer forma, ele a queria, e isso era ruim_

_Queria fazer com ela coisas que o deixavam louco_

_Agora uma atração virou gostar_

_E agora ele quer a puxar pelo cabelo e dizer a ela_

**I want to hold you close**

**Skin pressed against me tight**

**Lie still, and close your eyes girl**

**So lovely, it feels so right**

_Eu quero ficar perto de você_

_Sua pele pressionada contra a minha_

_Continue deitada, feche seus olhos garota_

_Tão doce, parece tão certo_

**I want to hold you close**

**Soft breath, beating heart**

**As I whisper in your ear **

**I want to fucking tear you apart**

_Eu quero segurar você perto_

_Respiração compassada, batimentos cardíacos_

_Enquanto eu sussurro em sua orelha_

_Eu quero rasgar você ao meio._

E por que mesmo eles estavam pensando sobre isso, quando eles ainda tinham alguns minutos para o por do sol?

A mão de Sakura que estava sobre a dele, foi acariciada. Eles continuaram se encarando sem dizer nada. Ela o beijou. Eles voltaram a deitar na cama, agora com Sakura por cima. Assim ela o sentia dentro dela. Ele preenchia o vazio que ela tinha, perfeitamente.

E assim eles continuaram, até os corpos não agüentarem mais.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Puta meeeeeerda! 9 páginas! _ **

**Ah, então... Para as pessoas que me conhecem, minha cara depois de vocês lerem: U/U**

**Esse é um lado da Nana que vocês não conheciam, né? **

**Ah, tentei fazer um hentai, digam o que vocês acharam! =****3~**

**Ainda tem mais um cáp! **

**Não sei quando ele sai, ou quando sai os cáp. de Empty, minhas aulas começam segunda, vou tentar aproveitar o meu ultimo final de semana das férias... Muita Heineken, poker, Rammstein (*0*), mulheres, vodka... Enfim, tudo de bom! **Pra quem não entendeu o "mulheres": Digamos que eu faço parte do movimento GO, GO YURI!

* * *

**dai-cham: **Pois é minha querida, se você tem 17, pode ler, afinal, a classifiquei como "para pessoas que pensam como maiores de 18 anos.". Hehe~ Well, me diga se tá gostando, ok? Obrigada pelo apoio! *0*


End file.
